Spirit Bound
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: This is my version of spirit bound. Its pretty short, but good. Please R&R. *Serious BP spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just read BP (Yay), and I needed to do this one! **

**All rights go to Richelle Mead and her publishers…etc. etc. etc.**

**Oh, and BTW, I love Vampire Academy as much as the next person, but if Richelle doesn't give Rose her happy ending……I will hunt her down. Literally. At the book signings. Nah, just kidding, but I will be VERY pissed off.**

**Ps. No Humans, Moroi, Dhampirs OR Strigoi were injured in the making of this fanfic. :)**

_Chappie 1-Getting to Russia….again._

After a quick phone call, I turned to Lissa.

"We need to get out of here, Lissa. He knows I've come back here. He'll come for me." I said to Lissa frantically after I told her about what had just happened. The note, the stake; he was tormenting me.

"Where will we go?" she asked as I pulled her to the closet and threw two bags from the top shelve onto the bed and started throwing three sets of clothes in each.

I blinked rapidly and stopped for a second. I knew exactly where we were going, but I had to make it _look_ like I was thinking about it hard. There was no going back from here.

"To Russia." I said after a short pause. "I think I have a way to save him, but we need to stop off somewhere before we leave. I need a trail, and the first clue is here in Montana."

"What about here? You just promised to finish school to Alberta, not to mention your mother!"

I turned towards her, leaning back on the bed a bit. "It's break a promise or be turned Strigoi, Lissa. Or, in your case, die."

She looked taken aback, but she quickly got over it. She shook her head and got it together.

"Who do we need to see in Montana?"

"Actually, with this one, it's just going to be me who sees him." I said untroubled and turned back to the bags.

She grabbed a hold of my shoulder and spun me around. I could have easily shaken her off, but I had only just made up with her. I didn't want to make her feel weak, especially since we were going to be dealing, well, were dealing with Strigoi.

"I thought we were in this together. That means we do everything together."

I sighed, looking her in the eye. "I was just saying that you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" she asked with a soft smile on her face.

I shrugged. "Because I thought Victor Dashkov scared you."

She froze. I took that as a 'you were right'. She shook her head after a moment of staring at the ground in shock and looked at me.

"He can't hurt me anymore." She said bravely. "I'm going."

I sighed. "You don't have to traumatize yourself before we even _see_ Strigoi."

She shook her head at me. "We're in this together."

I relaxed. Lissa could be very brave when she wanted to be, but, in the experience I had with that, when I used to be like that, it would mean that she would get in multiple situations in which she didn't want to be in, and almost get herself killed. Well, that was if the outcomes were the same.

I zipped up the back packs and slung one over my shoulder and handed Lissa the other one.

"Shouldn't we tell someone here? Just in case?" she asked as I rushed out the door.

"Tell them what? They'll think I'm crazy, they won't let you out of the academy, and they might force us to do something. Seriously, I think its best not to."

"Adrian?" she asked.

This was the person who was, right now, in his room, writing an essay that I gave him on asking me out. I really didn't want to tell him, because he would have two possible outcomes.

He will keep me here, probably force me to stay.

He'll want to come along

I didn't like either, but I knew I couldn't do this without him. He needed to stay here though, just in case.

"I guess we should tell him." I said in defeat. "But you're going to tell him. Make sure after you leave, he stays there. He isn't coming along, but he'll need to make up a sane story as to why we're gone."

She nodded at me seriously, and walked past me, out the door.

"Lissa?" I called, and she spun around.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him I'm sorry."

She nodded again, synthetic this time, and started walking again.

I waited for a long time until she walked back down the corridor, thankfully, alone.

"I was sure he would follow." I mumbled to myself. Lissa heard.

"Oh, he wanted to, but I locked him in from the outside. By the time anyone lets him out, we'll already be gone. But I'm sure he won't hold it on me. He'll make up a story."

I was shocked on the inside. She was becoming more like me than I was! I wasn't sure if I should be worried, or it was a good thing. Either way, I was fine with it.

"Okay, so, now what?" she asked, and I actually had to think about this. I had escaped two times already, but I supposed since I hadn't filled out the paperwork, I was free to leave whenever I wanted, but Lissa…

I turned to her. "You need to think Lissa. This is a big deal. I have ruined my life, running away from the academy, and I don't want to ruin yours too. It's your choice though. Are you willing to give up everything, the court, Christian, everything, just for me. You don't have to do this, you know. You still have a respectable life here."

She looked at me seriously, and then hung her head a bit.

"I forgot about Christian." She whispered. She stared at her shoes fro a moment before sighing and looking at me with purpose. "I'm coming with you. I'll see him when I get back. And, seriously, the court isn't all it's cracked up to be. The queen has everyone wrapped around her little pinkie. You're doing me a favour here."

I sighed to myself. "I would like to hope so." I mumbled, then spoke more clearly. "Okay, so, we need to get out of here. Simple enough for me, but for you, I'm not sure. I think I have a plan though."

She brightened. "What is it?"

I laughed. She was hoping for an ingenious plan that would take skill, strength, and smarts. I wasn't anywhere near that.

"We walk out the front door."

She frowned in disappointment, but that was short lived. I felt she was very confused.

"How? You think we can just say 'see ya. We will be back in a month or two'?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately, no. But, I have convinced everyone I wasn't going anywhere, and why wouldn't I want to go check out the town, since I haven't been here?"

She looked really confused now and I sighed happily, taking her hand and running towards Alberta's office.

I left her out at the door, so it was only me and Alberta talking. She looked a little confused, but not suspicious, thankfully.

"But you know this town inside and out. Nothing has changed, really."

I nodded. "I know, but I still missed this place, and I have grown comfort from the academy, but seeing the town, since I didn't really see it before, well, I'm curious."

She sighed and nodded. She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it too me.

"Present this at the front counter." She told me. "They'll let you go, but be back by curfew."

I didn't even nod. I couldn't make any promises, actually, I was definite that I wasn't coming back, I just said a small thank you.

"…and I'm sorry." I tagged on the end of my thank you.

She smiled. "No one is angry at you for leaving. Especially not me."

"I know." I assured her. "Just, I'm pretty sure that I am going to do something bad in the near future, I always do, and I just want to stay on your good side, since we were both friends of Dimitri."

Saying his name sent flashes through my mind. It hurt coming out of my throat, burning like I would imagine the stake burned Strigoi. Also, I stab of fear and excitement too, but that was hardly worth feeling. Everything I did these days had a little of both, sometimes more one than the other.

Alberta tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Relax. You've had a rough couple of months. You need a break. There are some understandable circumstances."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said again, and got out of the lounge seat.

She brushed my thank you away. "Have fun finding yourself."

I was a little stunned to begin with, after she said that, but it was when I saw Lissa outside that I knew what she meant.

She looked at me questioningly, and I held up the note. She squealed quietly and clapped her hands, and I dragged her down to the front desk.

Julie Caress, the front desk lady, approved of the visit, and gave me a caring smile. God, I was starting to get sick of the pity smiles. Like they would actually care! Unlikely.

Once we were past the gates, I felt a lot better. They would have to raise the gates again if they figured anything out, and we could be gone before they even got out of the school grounds, but I was sure that that wasn't going to happen, so long as Adrian remained in his room.

Through Lissa, I felt sadness rush through her. She kept saying one word in her mind, but after about five times, she would convince herself that this was best. She kept saying that she owed this too me.

"You do not." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She had opened eyes, but other than that, she figured out what I meant.

"If anything, I owe you." I continued.

She shook her head. "Lets save this for after we leave the school grounds. We have a long way to go."

I smiled. Did she really think we were going to walk all that way?

I shook my head. "Actually, it's faster with a car."

She looked at me in surprise, but said nothing, following me quietly.

We reached the road, down a fair bit from the school, the exact place that Christian and I had picked up a ride into Spokane.

Just as planed, Red Hurricane sat at the edge of the road, with Sydney leaning on it.

"Who is that?" Lissa whispered into my ear. I ignored her, though. She would find out soon enough.

"Thank you for bringing Red Hurricane down to Russia, Sydney. I didn't believe that you actually would."

She shook her head to my surprise. "This isn't Red Hurricane. I figured you would need transportation in Russia, so, the company gave me this car for down here.

"But, it looks exactly like Red Hurricane-"

"Because it is, kind of. It's the same model, just a different car."

I nodded. "Well, thanks for coming down here to help me, anyway."

She smiled. "That you can thank me for."

Lissa cleared throat and I looked at her. I sighed.

"Sydney, this is Lissa. Lissa, this is Sydney. She works as an alchemist. She disposes of Strigoi corpses."

Lissa shivered, but shook her hand.

I still didn't get to drive, though. And this time it was a down grade. I had to sit in the back seat which was reasonable because Lissa was here, but I would have expected her to sit in the back seat with me, not in the front seat.

"So, tell me everything." I said, leaning forward and resting on the heads of the front seats. I needed to look at her to talk to her efficiently.

She shrugged, but didn't look at me. I slumped back in my seat and she looked in the review mirror at me for short periods.

"Everything went along as normal. Really. But, we didn't dispose of the body. I had remembered what you said about the sun and everything, and since you were injured, we just left the body for it to burn to smithereens. But, when we came back the next night, no body, no dust."

"So, what? What did you do then?" Lissa asked.

"Actually, we thought that someone had carried the body, one of _us_, to a safer location, or incinerated it themselves, but when I got your call, I called around, and no one had seen it. You didn't kill it."

_Him_, I thought in my head viciously. _Him, not it. Him!_

Sydney had some seriously sappy music going on in the front, some Selena Gomez, _Fly to your Heart_. I was expecting the next song to be the wiggles, but I was glad it wasn't. I didn't know this song, not that I knew Selena Gomez's songs very well either.

But I didn't complain. The last thing I needed was another interruption from. Anyway, I needed to think.

I wouldn't believe that Dimitri would have done something like this. It wasn't him; it just wasn't who he was…

I was right, though. He wasn't who he normally was, and that's what I needed to change. I wasn't sure that I could kill him again. I mean, once was harsh, but twice? I didn't think I could do it without some motivation. Like, Lissa's life, for example. I would kill him then, but not before.

I needed to find this crazy guy, and my first lead was with Victor in his cell. If victor just told me where I could find him, or at least his brother....

I didn't have a chance, though. He wasn't happy about this arrangement.

"You want something for nothing from me, Rosemarie. That doesn't suit me."

I sighed. I really didn't have time for this.

"Just tell me, Victor. This is important."

He shook his head with a smile on his face. It was only me talking to him. Lissa really didn't want to come in, but she walked through the door and saw him too. She stood beside me.

"Vasilisa?" he asked in delight. "What an honor."

"Save your crap for someone with more time!" I shouted at him, and he turned his attention back on me.

He was still smiling. "Now that I know that Vasilisa is involved, I would love to help."

I felt Lissa grow relieved that she came in and didn't ruin it, but I knew Victor better.

"But I'm afraid prison has cut me off from the outside world. I wouldn't have a clue where anyone would be now."

I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes and I felt Lissa's hopes plummet.

"Are you sure?" I asked, opening my eyes again.

He nodded, the smile disappearing.

I banged my head on the bars of the cell.

"C'mon, Lissa. He's no help to us."

Lissa said nothing, but she was very eager to do as I asked. She didn't like the feel she got from this place and that was understandable. Some of the worst criminals from history have been in here, some even dying. I wasn't to thrilled at the fact that I might be able to see those ghosts too…

I picked up the pace out of there, and Lissa did too.

Again, she asked me, "What now?"

I sighed and looked up at the sky. "Now, we go to Russia."

**Hey! OMG! I just read BP, like, two hours ago, and I was like, OMG, I so have to do a fanfic for SB, and so I like, did. OMG!**

**Nah, just kidding, I don't talk like that. I am excited about this though. I only got BP last night, and I finished it this morning. I was in bed all day just reading it, unable to put it down.**

**Please review! I worked really hard on this, and I know its long, but I just couldn't stop my magic fingers from typing. That's why this is so long :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Five years was shorter than I expected, well, it wasn't five years, but I had promised myself I wouldn't get on another plane for five years. It wasn't so bad, though, with Sydney and Lissa.

Sydney had become, well, not comfortable, but okay with hanging out with our species. She asked a couple of questions, but they were harmless, until she asked us about our parents. I hadn't even told Lissa about Abe. Sydney didn't know either, well, I didn't think.

"My parents and my brother were killed in the same car crash that Rose was killed in." I looked away, behind me so they couldn't see my face. I didn't like attention, but I could feel Sydney's stare.

"I'm so sorry." She said to Lissa, and she shrugged.

"It's easier now."

Sydney went quiet, so I looked back to them. She was nodding.

"What about you Rose?" she asked.

I sighed. "My mother is the famous Janine Hathaway. She's very well respected in the Dhampir and Moroi community. They think she's a big hero, but she likes to boast a bit."

I was thinking about how I could say who my father was, and was also considering not telling them, but I had been dying to tell someone.

"And my father is Abe." I said quickly and looked down at my hands again.

Sydney choked on a piece of pizza she was eating and Lissa was looking in surprise.

"I thought you didn't know him." She said, looking disappointed and jealous. It was obvious to her that Sydney knew who I was talking about.

"I didn't." I answered calmly. "But I went to Russia, and well, that's that I suppose. His name is Ibraham, but people just call him Abe over there."

Lissa looked excited. She was excited about meeting him, since she got on with all of my family.

"So we'll be staying with him, then?" she asked, her eyes lit in excitement.

I shook my head. "No, in fact, we can't go anywhere _near_ him and his people. If they see us back in Russia, he'll be sure to send me home this time. No doubt he would send you back, Lissa."

Once again, Lissa's hopes plummeted, more than before. I looked at the clock, starring at it until it was three in the morning and sighed. Lissa looked at me with curiosity, and looked at the clock too, not finding anything.

"What?" she asked, squinting her eyes at the clock.

"Curfew." I said. This was the time we were meant to be signed back in at the academy. People would start getting suspicious right now.

"Oh." She whispered, and her thoughts suddenly went to Christian.

I gave her a small hug before I fell asleep, and when it took over me, there was no surprise.

"Have you gotten out of the room, yet?" I asked with a smile on my face, half laughing despite myself.

He frowned. "Yes, I have. Why are going?" he asked, almost in a plead. "I wrote the essay and everything."

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "I thought Lissa told you."

He shook his head. "There wasn't much detail. 'We're going to Russia; make up a story that we are going somewhere else.' Seriously, what was I meant to get from that?"

I laughed. "She was just being cautious. I guess I should have told her what she could and couldn't tell you."

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

He slumped over to a chair that appeared out of no where, and sat down, sighing.

"Adrian, I'm sorry. He's not dead, and I need to do this. You said it yourself to Lissa when I was gone. You were right."

He looked up at me with surprise. "I thought you killed him?"

I shook my head. "I did too, but when I got a package from Russia with my stake and a note in it from him…I was pretty surprised myself."

"And what about our date? What about Lissa? Christian is going insane right now because of it! He thinks it's his fault. And anyway, are you really going to put her in danger this way?"

I looked at the ground, avoiding his accusing eyes. "This is something I need to do." I repeated, not saying anything about the fact that I don't really want to kill him per se. "And Lissa went crazy when I left her last time. I don't want her involved anymore than you do, but I just can't leave her again. This was her choice, anyway."

"And our date?" he asked again.

I looked at him. I decided to make him happier with me than before, since I may need him soon enough.

I sighed and moved over to him. I caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"A promise is a promise, and I don't break promises. It _will_ happen, Adrian. I will go on a date with you, just, I need to get back there first."

"Then come back."

I could hear the plead in his voice and I smiled.

"I am coming home, I'm just…taking a detour."

He shook his head. "Seriously, Rose. You won't give me a chance and we both know it. As soon as prince charming is back in town."

That took me by surprise. It was obvious it was on my face.

"Yeah, Rose. Lissa told me more than that, I was just seeing if you could come out and tell the truth. But, you can't. You love him so…much, and if he comes back, there is no way you would go on a date with me. You would be too busy smooching Dimitri to even care about promises."

That was harsh. I flinched at each hit. They felt like a slap in the face, but with each hit, the pain would spread into my heart. My heart was sure to stop soon enough.

"Oh, and, by the way, Rose? You did break a promise. Alberta and Guardian Hathaway are very upset with you. Your mother rang around Russia, trying to see if you were there, apparently. Well, that's what everyone else is saying."

I froze. There was only one person in Russia that she could tell, and if he was smart enough, which he was, he was sure to catch us at the airport. Crap, I was in deep crap.

"Yes, you are in trouble, more for taking Lissa away from school than anything. People are saying that's the only reason you came back, but tell me, is it?"  
I shook my head, on the verge of tears, but they weren't coming thankfully.

"We all thought he was dead. I was returning. I was going to stay, but then I got the letter and the stake…my job was unfinished."

He nodded.

"Adrian, I'm sorry." I said again. "I never thought it would be like this…"

"Forget it." He said, but it wasn't harsh anymore.

"That's it?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"No harsh lecture?"

He shook his head.

I shrugged. "Thanks."

He smiled larger. "No, thank _you._"

The dream disappeared, and instead of going on in my own dreams, I woke up. I was breathing deeply, and after a couple of minutes, I started to think about what I had said that had made him act like that. Did I tell too much? Was he going to sell me out? I really hoped not.

The plane was about to land, so we all had too wake up anyway, and I told Lissa about what Adrian had said and every reaction he had given me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Hmm…I don't think you gave anything away. I think he was making his own plans. I don't know if we should be worried or not, but…hmm…I don't know."

Sydney had overheard me explaining too, so she had something to say about it.

"I don't know Adrian Ivashkov or anything, but it didn't sound like something anyone but Rose should be worried about."

"Anyone but me?"

She nodded. "He sounds intense on getting this date, and isn't he, like, a billionaire? He might be on his way right now to Russia."

She had a very good point, but I didn't think that it was just me that we had to be worried about.

I nodded. "That's a very good point, and that's without knowing him. But, I know him, and he won't go alone."

Lissa stiffened, catching my drift and I nodded to her again.

"Oh, and by the way," I continued as the plane went down. "Be on the look out for men in black suits. I think they might be closer than we think."

**Okay, so, I'm not sure that Abe's men wore black suits, but I can't check. My sister is reading my book now. And anyway, even if they don't, it sounds a whole lot better, don't you agree? I am on a role tonight, BTW. 16 pages in one night. How good am I ! **


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landing was fine, but the anxiety wasn't. I really didn't want to get caught, but if I did, I would be sure to mention that I knew who he was. That would sure put a spin on things.

Everything was looking good, until we neared the door in our big crowd of people. Men in black suits were at every exit, and some mingling in with the crowd. Maybe there was some in normal clothes too, undercover, but I wasn't risking it.

We separated from the group that were waiting around the luggage carousel. Good thing our luggage was carry on.

I wasn't 100% sure that we had separated unnoticed, but there was a good chance we were, since there were so many people, and we pulled into the corridor that had the women's toilets in. We ran back the other way, though, since there was yet another man in a black suit standing there too. I couldn't think. Crap. This was it, we were going to get caught.

"We need a distraction." I mumbled to myself more than them.

"Who are they looking for?" Lissa asked.

"Us!" I whispered intensely, angrily shocked that after snooping around, trying to get out without being noticed by them, she still hadn't figured out that they were after us.

"Duh!" Lissa replied. "I mean, who are they looking out for? Do they know Sydney is here?"

"Oh." I said to myself. "You're on to something." I smiled and we both looked at Sydney, and she seemed to shrink.

"Oh boy." She whimpered.

***

I had to admit, Sydney made a good old lady. Using Lissa's and my clothes, we wrapped things around her head, stuffed clothes into her back, we made her look like a ripe old tart.

"You know the plan?" I asked as I wrapped my own head in my favourite plain singlet. Lissa was doing the same.

Sydney nodded, and when we looked convincing, our plan went to work.

Sydney walked over to one of the two men standing at the door and we saw her lips move. Then, just as planned, she 'fainted'. The other man rushed to her assistance, and we slipped through the door without another look back. As soon as Sydney realized we were through, she stood up and walked out, looking like she was assuring them she was okay. As soon as Lissa and I were far enough, we were watching and laughing at the whole act.

We were around a corner, so we weren't noticed, the men looked suspiciously.

Lissa and I didn't take off our disguises just yet, figuring they might come and check out anything. Sydney took hers off, though, and her face was all red. She was very embarrassed.

"Stop laughing. God, I'm never going to do that again."

This only made us laugh harder, though. She gave us each a slap over the head.

"That was so much fun!" Lissa gushed. "I so want to do that again!"

"I don't." I said, and without thinking, I tore off my head piece. Oh well, we were quite a distance away from the airport.

But then came our next problem.

There were five men standing at Red Hurricane. Abe must have seen the car when I was injured.

"Abe always thinks of everything." Sydney muttered unnecessarily. "What do we do?"

They had been keeping on asking that. I was their leader, sort of, but I didn't always have the answer. It wasn't bugging me, though.

I sighed. "I don't know. Can we get out of here by walking without being noticed?" I asked Sydney.

Her mouth fell open. "We aren't leaving Red Hurricane here." She said.

"You're making this very hard, Sydney."

Then, with that, I had an idea.

"Why don't you just walk over there?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I was insane.

"They don't know you're with us. You could be dropping off a friend."

She started to see reason, and nodded. "Where can I meet you?"

I sighed. "I'll ring you when we get out of here, or if we get caught. I'll give you instructions from there."

She nodded and started to walk towards the car. I grabbed her jacket.

"What?" she hissed.

I sighed. "you have to look like you have just come out of the airport. Meaning, you have to go abck into the airport, come out a different door than the one you went in, maybe even by something from the vending machine to make it look convincible. If they see you walk in, give them you were buying something from the vending machine, if they didn't, then say you were dropping off a friend. Okay?"

She nodded and this time, headed into the airport.

Lissa and I ducked behind about a million cars, to get them not to see us. I think one saw my hair, because he walked over to us, but we were long gone before he could see anything.

When we were far enough away that even if they did see us, they wouldn't be able to tell who it was, my phone rang. That drew some attention to us, but I never looked back at them. It was Sydney.

"Guys, you've got a problem." She said.

"Yeah, because everything was going to smoothly before." I said in a sarcastic tone. "What now?"

"More."

"More?"

"Yup. Too many to count."

"He's not making it easy, is he?"

Lissa looked at me. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Can you send me some pictures? I need to see how many when you say to many to count."

I ended the call, and about thirty seconds later, I was bombarded with pictures, each having at least five of them in it. She called again.

"They're all around the airport, and further. I can see some on the bridge. The humans are questioning them, but they're just saying its for security reasons."

I mentally kicked myself. This was so… not what I needed right now.

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"In line." She said. "There's a huge line of cars, since they're checking the passengers in each car. Thank god you weren't in here."

The man from behind us, the one who had looked when my cell went off, started running up behind us.

"Miss!" he screamed, dodging cars. He was gaining quickly.

I panicked. "I got to go. Don't stop for us. Just keep going. I'll call you." I snapped my phone shut and looked at the man. Lissa looked at me.

"What's the plan?" she asked in desperation.

I thought for about to seconds before grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the man.

"Run." I puffed and she did as I said. We dodged the rest of the cars, going through the airport's vegetation. He started running full speed behind us, and I dragged Lissa quicker.

I could hear him very faintly saying things into his radio that he had a very suspicious couple. They were closing in on us.

I stopped after I rounded a large tree, one that covered both of us.

I dug into my bag desperately and found what I needed. I ordered Lissa to do the same. We each had a Taser.

"You know how to use one of these?" I asked her, zipping up my bag frantically, just as she did.

"No." she squeaked.

"Well," I said, looking to her in the first calm look I had had since we landed. "You're going to have to figure it out."

And that's when the man came around the tree, and I gave him the shock of a life time. Lots of volts were streaming through his body.

He fell to the ground, and I knelt down next to him, taking his radio, a gun, his belt, and pepper spray. Really, with all these things, you would think he was a cop.

I shoved the pepper spray into my pocket, and the gun and radio into the belt, which looked fabulous on me, not to brag.

Lissa looked at me. "You should get whatever you can. Next guy, you just get his pepper spray, you got it?"

She nodded, and she next man came flying around the corner, and I shocked him too. Lissa did as I asked and took his pepper spray.

"What about the gun?" she asked.

"They won't hurt us." I assured her. "They want us out of the country, not dead."

She nodded. Fear and excitement oozed from her. I couldn't tell which one was more overpowering. It was an intense time.

Like a second chance at being a ninja, hid behind trees and shrubs until we made it on the footpath that went around the whole airport.

With the radio, I could hear their every move, so we didn't get caught.

We ran below the bridge, that was about a mile away from the airport. Above was about ten men, but there was no one below. I took this time to ring Sydney.

"Rose?" she asked.

I was puffing, but I got the words out. "Where are you?"

To my relief, she was just coming over the bride now. Apparently, there were no other men on the other side.

"Meet me over there, but a little bit away from the bridge. Like, one mile? Just follow the road, and we'll do the same."

We said our goodbyes, and again, Lissa and I made our way, ninja style, to the other side of the bridge. We had gotten this far, I wasn't going to quit now.

I could feel Lissa slowing down. She had had some physical training, but not this much. I could feel her joints hurting.

"Just a little further." I puffed to her, and that kept her going.

We walked back up to the bridge level, and around the corner. We were safe.

We saw the car a mile down the road, just like she had said, and we quickly jumped into the back seat of the car. The doors locked, and I did up my seat belt, not even looking at Sydney.

"Let's go." I puffed, and fell back into the seat. My eye caught her face in the rearview mirror…

But it wasn't Sydney's.

I quickly unclasped mine and Lissa's seat belt, and tried to open the door. But he had locked the door, and I couldn't unlock it from here.

"Let us out!" I screamed.

He smiled. "Welcome back."

***

The car started moving, and I tried to open the door, kick it down or something, but nothing worked. He had us trapped. Abe smiled sweetly.

"You should probably put your seat belt on. You're not going anywhere."

"You're right. I'm staying right here in Russia. Where's Sydney? What have you done wither her?"

He laughed. Lissa was scared as anything, and was on the verge of tears. I took her hand. She smiled, sort of.

"I mean no harm to you or your friends, Rose."

A tear escaped from Lissa's eye, and she swiped it away, hoping no one would notice. She really wanted to be with Christian right now, whether they were going out or not.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"It's always the same questions with you." He observed. "How many people do you think could have hired me to kill you?"

I actually thought about that. I was still on several hit lists, but I wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"A couple." I whispered. "And, honestly? I know that no one hired you. Turns out that you can't be a good friend, nor can you be a bad enemy. You're somewhere in between."

I didn't want to tell him that I knew yet. I still wanted to toy with him a bit.

He nodded. "Perhaps, but that is only with you. You are very lucky."

I shook my head and let out a big guest of breath. "You're a lying bastard, you know that?"

Lissa was seriously afraid of Abe, and I squeezed her hand, deciding to calm her down.

"Abe, this is Lissa. Lissa, this is my pain in the ass, Abe."

Lissa smiled, being reassured that I knew him, now that she knew he was my father. He wouldn't let anything happen to his own daughter.

"Hello princess." Abe smiled, adjusting the rearview mirror so he could see her.

Lissa put on a brave face, and said a small 'hey' to him.

"So, Rose," he said, adjusting the mirror back on me. I crossed my arms in front of me. "What are you doing back in Russia?"

"Why all the guards?" I asked, back in that, 'I don't like that you're here/caught us' tone.

She shook his head and smiled. "Nope, that's not fair. I asked you first."

"Well, my answer depends on your answer." I said in a too fake sweet smile.

He sighed. "I needed to make sure you hadn't run off out of school again, coming back here. But, to my disappointment, you broke the deal."

"Deal?" Lissa asked me, and I squeezed her hand again.

"Relax, Liss. Everything will be fine." I whispered to her before returning to the conversation with Abe/father.

"Trust me, Abe. If you know me at all, breaking the rules is sort of who I am, you know, what I stand for. How would you have known anyway?"

He shrugged. "Your mother rang Mrs. Belikov, who rung Mark, who rung me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you." I said. "I think my mother rang you, not the Belikovs or Mark. I know she rung you. Just you."

"How so?"

I laughed. "God, do you think I'm an idiot?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I sighed in annoyance. Okay, I was sick of playing this game anymore, and I was sort of getting excited about seeing him flinch.

"You look old, old man. Old enough to be…hmm…I don't know…my _father_, Ibraham."

He tensed but otherwise, said nothing. I continued.

"Mom can't always keep her secrets in, you know. That's why you cared whether I lived or died. That's why you wanted me out of Baia. That's why you were worried I would become a blood whore."

Silence was all I got from him then. It was along five minutes before he spoke again.

"Why are you in Russia?" he asked. "It clearly wasn't to get caught by me and tell me off. Dimitri's dead. What more do you need?"

_Dimitri's dead._ I flinched. He made it sound so casual, like he meant nothing.

"You know what?" I whispered loudly. "I'm not going to tell you, _daddy_, because if I do, you will force me on the next plane out of here."

He sighed. "You don't come here without reason, Rose. You are like your mother in that way. What do you want? I might be able to help."

_BAM!_ That was the sound of my mouth hitting the car's floor.

"You want to help? What happened to sending me away from Russia?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't want you too find out as much as you have, no point now really."

I sighed. "This isn't another one of your schemes to tell me what you want, is it?"

Again, he shrugged. "Yes, but I mean what I say. You don't have to go back to Montana just yet, but I would prefer you leave sooner rather than later."

"And will you come back with us?" I asked before I could stop myself. He looked at me in the mirror.

"Why would you-" he started.

"For Mom." I cut him off.

He sighed. "I don't know. We'll see. Now, what was you're plan?"

"Well, this is what we're gonna do…"

**AH! So cool! 3 chappies in one night! Maybe more? We'll see! I'm so….tired right now. It's 10.04 pm. This won't be posted until tomorrow, since my grandmother is staying over from Queensland, and she sleeps in the lounge room because my grandfather snores….I hear him from my room! And I'm next door too him!**

**Urgh, anyway, my fingers are getting tired, as well as me, so please R&R, and hopefully I can post this tomorrow.**

**Luvs ya all :)**

**Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

Abe…err…Dad…err…anyway, _he_ was very confused with the plan, mostly about how Dimitri could have survived, but, then again, we all were.  
"I don't know what happened," I explained. "I guess that I missed the mark."

He shook his head. "Well, I didn't know why you came the first time, so this is a shock. Again, your like your mother. She has too finish what she started."

"So what is she like about you?" Lissa mused. I looked at her, but she shrugged and smiled. She had gotten over the kidnapping and everything, since he was willing to help.

Abe laughed. "I guess jumping in without thinking. And the determination."

I tilted my head. "You _and_ Mom have that?"

He nodded.

"Whoa."

He laughed again. "We're here."

I wasn't sure where he was taking us, but we pulled up to a house, a fairly big one too. It was suburban, no doubt, but I supposed he just had too much money.

We stepped out the car, and we stood at the house, looking at it.

"My house." He explained. "One of many, but this is my closest one to Novosibirsk."

"How many do you _have_?" Lissa asked in an incredulous voice. I guessed she didn't know what his job was…

But I really didn't either.

He shrugged. "Twelve…" he trailed off. "Maybe more." He added.

Lissa looked shocked. "So you're a billionaire?"

He laughed.

That reminded me of Adrian though…

I didn't even get in the house. I went round the back, grabbing Abe's phone as I went. I called Adrian's number, glad he picked up.

"Adrian Ivashkov." He said in a rush.

"Adrian, it's Rose."

A deep, sharp breath came into my ear.

"Why are you ringing me for?" he asked, again, in a rush.

"Where are you?"

There was a pause. Yep, he was at the airport, definitely.

"I'm traveling." He said, making sure it wasn't too obvious.

I smiled. "Okay, that's all I needed. Thanks, bye."

I snapped the phone shut, and I ran into the house.

The house was very modern, and I saw Lissa looking at the expensive looking paintings on the wall.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

She point down the corridor, and I followed her direction. I caught him just about to go into a room.

"Abe!" I said, catching up to him and handed his phone back. "Do you still have your men down at the airport?"

He nodded. "Yes, why?"

I sighed. "You got one, maybe two people to look out for."

I described what they looked like into the phone, and apparently, by the sound of Adrian's voice, he must have been on the JQ709 flight. They had asked the desk, and it was confirmed.

I sighed to Lissa. "They're coming." I announced, and a flood of emotions came through her.

"Lissa, it's not a good thing. They could get killed."

She sighed. "I know. Who is coming, though?"

"Adrian, Christian…and…" I took a deep breath in. I really didn't want her in this type of danger. "…My mom."

Lissa looked at me.

"We have to keep moving on, Lissa. They'll be staying here until we finish our mission. Abe said he would."

She sighed. She was really hoping she would get to see Christian again. I took her hand.

"I promise you, Lissa. When we get back, I will make sure you get your moment."

She smiled softly, and we started to restock. Abe was surprisingly nice about us going. Lissa went outside and rang someone, Christian I supposed, since she wasn't going to take her phone with her.

I was still packing up when I realized Sydney wasn't here like Abe had said.

"Where is she?" I asked Abe in a rush.

His eyes were open. He actually, I swear to god, he looked scared.

"My security guards have gone missing too. I found one beaten up in the back yard. Said there had been an attack. Strigoi."

Lissa screamed from on the back yard, and my world fell off the edge. I ran outside quicker than when the Strigoi attacked the school, faster than I have ever ran in my life, but by the time I got there, there was nothing left, but a nauseating feeling.

"Where is she!" I screamed to no one. He was still here, I could feel it. "Let her go!"

"Why would I want to do that?" a voice came from within the trees.

Out of the shadows that the trees provided, Dimitri came forward.

"Let her go." I spat at him. "She isn't involved with this."

He laughed. "Actually, she is now. Your fault, too. You shouldn't have brang her here, not if you truly cared about her."

It was daytime, so I was standing in the sun. He couldn't touch me, but there was nothing but shady forest from the backyard out. They were long gone.

"Where are you taking them?" I asked in a low, furious voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

He smiled. "I won't hurt them…yet. I couldn't care less what happens too them, but Nathan was so thrilled that you had brang the princess…"

"Back there?" I shouted at him. "Are you insane? Wait, never mind."

He smiled, and stood on the edge of the shadows. All it would take was one, maybe two, millimeters before he would burn to a crisp.

"I begging you." I whispered. "Let them go."

He laughed. "You came back to kill me again. You're brave, Rose, I have to give you that, but, how will I be sure you will come after me if I don't have something of yours?"

My breathing was deeper than I would have liked. I was scared for Sydney and Lissa. They must be so frightened…

I decided to check, just for a minute, and they were…ish. They had been knocked out, and we being carried, just like I had been the first time. I shrunk back into my head…

And he was gone.

His voice still lingered, though.

"The more that come, the more that will be taken, and the more that die."

My thought immediately went to Christian, and Adrian, and my Mom.

I ran back into the house, and this time…

Abe was gone.

"No," I whimpered too myself. "Abe!"

I was starting to freak out. I had thought I would have to do this by myself the first time, but when I actually thought I needed help, they all vanished.

Abe's phone had been dropped on the floor, still in mid call.

I held it up to my ear, tears falling down my face, probably running my make-up.

"Hello?" I asked desperately, almost thinking that the other person had been taken too, which was stupid.

"Rose?" the voice came from the other side. It was Adrian.

"Adrian!" I shouted. "You have to get on the next flight out of Russia! You and Christian and my Mom, all of you, get out! Or you will die!"

He sounded confused. "I'm coming to get you, Rose. You can't do this by yourself."

"I will have too." My sobs were coming through the phone now. "Because if Dimitri sees you, you will be taken away, just like they had-"

My sobs broke out.

"Rose?" he asked seriously. "_What_ _happened_?"

***

He was shocked when I told him everything that had just happened in the past five minutes, but he wasn't changing his mind.

"You need a spirit user." He convinced. "I have too come."

I shook my head, although he couldn't see it. "You can't come. You will die."

He breathed in a big sigh. "I am quite capable of protecting myself. And anyways, I have protection."

"Like?"

"Six guardians, seven including your mother. Just wait for us."

I sighed. "I'm coming to get you. I'll be at the airport."

I snapped my phone shut and ran out to the car. There was sure to be people watching me, but I could care less. So long as they were in the sun, everything would be fine.

I got to the airport, quicker than most. Speeding really gets you places fast. I thought I saw Dimitri in the trees I past, but I was sure they were tricks of the mind. I was scared, my mind knew it too.

Surprising us both, I ran into Adrian's arms, in the sun, of course. I sobbed all over him, but he didn't seem to care.

My mother looked really disappointed at me, but I couldn't care for now. I screwed up big time.

I needed Lissa, Abe and Sydney back. But I couldn't figure out how to get them back!

Mom drove us back to Novosibirsk.

We were going to get them back.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena. Her name sent fear through me. I had seen her before, fought her even, and I knew how strong she was, even as a Dhampir, so as a Strigoi, god knows.

Rose stood beside me, looking scared. Fear was visible through her eyes, even without looking at her, you could sense it. Well, it wasn't everyday everyone you cared about was in danger because of you.

"It has to be night before they can realize we are here." She said, and I looked at her. Surely our best chance was in the day, but then again, we were running out of light.

"Why is that?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Because they have to come out before we can go in."

I nodded. That was true. There was no way we could raid them while they were in their boundaries.

"So what's the plan?" Christian asked, sitting next to Rose in the back.

She sighed, getting down the business. I could now feel her shoving her feelings aside.

"I think we make a wall around their only exit. That way, they can meet us up, and we can talk to them without them attacking for a while. Anything else and they would attack without a second thought."

Adrian, who was sitting next to her on the other side, held her hand in encouragement.

"I have a plan," she continued. "But, I need to do it alone. You need to trust me, but Adrian, I will need you."

He nodded, and we pulled over to a service station. Adrian and Rose disappeared after I gave them 15 minutes to get back to the car. Christian and I went into the bakery to grab something for us too eat.

***

Adrian and Rose came back looking happy with themselves, and handed us each a piece of metal, pointed at one end.

"What's this?" Christian asked.

Rose sighed. "Trust me. Strike without a second thought. You will be doing them good."

We nodded, but were still confused. I trusted Rose with my life, though, so we wouldn't question it. She was actually really responsible, if you get past the recklessness.

The sun was setting, and we took that as our cue.

***

RPOV

The sun had set, and we used fire torches to guide us towards the building. The Strigoi must have smelled us, because when we made that wall, they all piled out of there.

Dimitri stood there, with a huge smile on his face.

"You lead me here, Dimitri, now give them back."

He laughed. "It's not that simple, Roza." He said darkly, something that wasn't him. I had too toughened up. I could feel myself melting again. "You still need to join me by choice. Don't you love me, Roza? Don't you want to be together forever?"

No one said anything, although I could feel Adrian, Christian, and Mum starring at me.

"Don't you?" I answered back in my smart-ass comment.

He laughed. "You know I want you, Roza. You'd be dead if I didn't."

"Are you sure?" I felt myself only speaking a couple of words. I felt like crying, seeing him like this. It was so wrong, so…not like him.

"Definitely." He purred.

I started walking towards him. I was a couple of inches away from him, and all the other Strigoi tensed, but Dimitri didn't even flinch. I touched his face, letting my hand rest there. I stared into his dark eyes, with the red all around them. Again, I thought I might cry, but, I didn't. I was so focused.

"You're not the same man I fell in love with, Dimitri. You're different."

It didn't take an idiot to figure that out. Of course he had changed. Changed for the worse, but I wasn't sure he knew that yet.

He started to shake his head. "I haven't changed, Rose. I thought you wanted to be with me. It is you who has changed."

I took my hand away from his face and took a step back. I could barely see him in this light, but I could see him enough to see that my words pained him, but I continued anyway.

"I could fix you, Dimitri. But you have to be willing, as I do. I can make it back to the way it used to be, just you and me. Don't you want that?"

He looked at me. "I like this world."

I nodded. "And you will still be living in this world, Dimitri, nothing will change." _Much. _"But I won't lie. You will be happy. You may be happy now, but please, Dimitri, I can't live without you, but I wont live Strigoi."

He seemed to be taking this as seriously as I wanted this to be. I knew part of Dimitri was still there, seeing as he was. I just hoped this worked.

He looked back to the Strigoi standing behind him, and I took this as my chance to look back too. My mother was tense, Adrian was looking sad, like he had given up, and Christian was looking worried. I knew that he was worried about Lissa, and not me. I looked back quickly so he couldn't tell I had, but he was staring at me again, with a meaningful look in his eye.

He charged for me, and I tried to dodge it, but he grabbed me by the throat with his hands, and faced my body towards my friends and mother, like he was threatening them as well.

My mother looked shocked, and I was too. I could tell they wanted to help, and I was about to yell at Christian to light him on fire, but Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Tell them not to attack. I want you to change me back. But I couldn't do it in front of these guys without them attacking you."

I realized then that I had got my Dimitri back, but I looked again at them, and they looked like they were going to attack. Christian especially.

I shook my head and gave them a death stare. Dimitri smiled, but it wasn't evil like before. It was caring.

"Don't attack." He said, and I shook my head with him.

My mother looked at me, but grabbed Adrian's and Christian's shoulder.

"Get back to the car, Adrian." I told him. "Go, I will see you later."

I know it sounded weird, considering that I was meant to be faced with death, and the Strigoi were probably laughing at me behind my back, but I was getting the message across, too, well, at least my mother.

She nodded and took them away, where they couldn't get her.

Dimitri took me back to the very same room I had been in before. He came in with me, and Lissa, Sydney, and Abe were in there, the girls looking terrified, and Abe looking calm, but still worried. When Dimitri took me in there, Abe jumped off the seat he was sitting at, and tried to get me off Dimitri.

I didn't say anything as I was separated from Dimitri, since this could all be a game, but he looked so sincere…

I pulled out my metal, enhanced with spirit magic, and gave it to Dimitri. I forgot he couldn't touch it, so he didn't take it.

"Sorry." I said.

"What are you planning to do with that, Rose? Was he going to stake himself?" Abe asked, looking appalled that I would give me only weapon to him.

I laughed. "You really think that I would be captured twice, Abe?"

He looked confused, but I kept going.

I took Dimitri's hand.

"This will hurt a bit." I warned.

He shrugged. "You have staked me twice, and to be with you, I would jump into the fire. Just do it."

Lissa, Sydney and Abe watched curiously as he lay on the bed, his shirt open, exposing his skin. I kissed his rock cold cheek, then, I stabbed him.

I cover my hand over his mouth so his scream wouldn't go through the whole building.

He twitched, and struggled, but after about five minutes, he relaxed. He stopped screaming, and I let go of my hand. His eyes had lost all of the redness in them, and he looked…normal. Like the man I fell in love with again.

But, his mouth opened, revealing his teeth that were starting to shrink, but not quite yet.

From outside, I heard screams.

I didn't know what was going on, but there was something happening. Of course, the window wouldn't open, so I couldn't tell, but it sounded like fighting. This was our chance to escape.

"Lissa." I instructed. "In that drawer. The one over there. Yes, that one. There is a whole bunch of fruit. Get me two blackberries, now."

"This isn't the time for eating, Rose." Sydney said, but did nothing. She was still terrified.

I was surprised this worked. Dimitri was waking up, his eyes flittering. His teeth were growing back to normal.

Lissa handed me the blackberries, probably guessing what I was going to do. I squished them up in my hands, and then patted the staining juice under his eyes, making him look like a Strigoi again. It hurt, but I knew this was temporary.

I turned to them. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

I thought I might cry. Everything had gone so fast…it had only been a week. In that one week, I had achieved more, than the months that I was gone.

"Why won't he wake up?" I asked in a small voice. The doc looked at me, but I only saw her out of the corner of my eye. My full vision was starring in front of me, at Dimitri, laying in my arms.

He was so still. I didn't think he would ever wake up, even though his heart still beat, and his mind still worked. All I wanted was something, anything, that would give me a sign that he was okay, and I didn't want it to come from the doc, I wanted it to come from him.

"He'll live." The doc told me, caring in her eyes. "His body has been through a lot."

She was probably getting sick of me now, because that was all I had said lately. I only repeated it because I didn't get a proper answer. It was always the same message, just given different.

The doc stared at me, and sighed. "He'll be okay. He is recovering very fast. He might wake up tomorrow, or tonight even."

My head shot up. "Tonight?" I asked.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Maybe."

I smiled at myself. _Tomorrow. Tonight. I don't care. I just want to see his eyes open again._

But, there was something else going through my head too. Doctors didn't always get things right, and neither do I. What if I did something wrong? What if he never wakes up? What if he dies?

I shivered. I didn't want to think about the 'what ifs', but I couldn't help it. All I wanted to know was if he was okay, that was it.

"You'd better go into your dorm, Miss Hathaway, before curfew." She said unwillingly, and I sighed.

"I suppose you're right. But, you'll tell me, won't you? If he wakes up?"

She bit her lip. "What if you're asleep?"

I shook my head. "I don't care. Please?"

She sighed. "Okay, if he wakes up, you'll be the first to know."

I relaxed a little, but I knew her tricks. "Promise?"

She looked at me.

"Promise?" I asked again.

She nodded her head. "Promise."

I relaxed fully then, and headed back to my room.  
Not without persuasion, I was allowed back into the academy, not that I was welcomed after what I had done. It was bad the first time, but at least I didn't promise to stay here. I needed to clear things up with Alberta, and she wasn't very welcoming at first, but we are level now. I guess she just feels relieved that Dimitri is back, as did I.

Lissa looked at me as I passed her. All of them, Lissa, Mum, Abe, Christian, Adrian, even Sydney had to be taken into care after that, just to be checked up, not that anything too serious had happened.

Adrian just starred at me, and I felt sorry for him. Really sorry. How many times did I have to use him, break him, before I told him no. He didn't even get his date. For everything I did to him, he just took it, like I deserved it, and I really didn't.

I wasn't watching where I was going, or what the time was. I ran into someone. I quickly started apologizing, and I looked up at…him.

I hadn't seen him before, and he was cute, sort of, but not as cute as Dimitri, although he had some of the same features.

His eyebrow rose. "Hello." He said in an Australian accent. It had a really big allure to it, and I could feel myself leaning into him, but I stopped myself quickly.

"Sorry," I started. "I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"Relax. It's okay." He said and smiled. I felt like shrinking into a little hole, but I also wanted him to notice me. Stupid.

I breathed out a big gust of wind. Had I been holding my breath?

"And you are?" I asked.

He laughed. "I'm the new security here. Its past curfew. Shouldn't you be in your room?"

I stumbled, but said nothing. He laughed again.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Busted." I said in small voice.

He looked at me with a big smile on his face. "Comedian?" he guessed.

"No, student." I said, catching him. He looked at me, and his smile got even bigger, something I really didn't think was possible.

"You must be the famous Rosemarie Hathaway? Am I correct?"

I looked at him. People knew me pretty well here, but there was nothing to give my identity away. "How'd you know?"

"Battle scares." He said and pointed to my cheek. Immediately, I put my hand on my cheek. "And because the Rosemarie Hathaway I heard about normally breaks the rules."

I laughed. "You can just call me Rose." I said, and held out my hand.

He took it. "You are in love with Dimitri Belikov?" he asked, and I slumped. It had been going around, but how did it wind up with a man I have never met?

I nodded, though. I wasn't ashamed of it. If anyone wanted to object to it, they could. It still wouldn't change my mind.

But I wasn't as brave as I thought I was. I coward back.

"I better get going. Or I'm going to have more problems than just running into the man that is supposed to get me in trouble."

He laughed, and held out his hand like I had. "My name's Andrei."

I took it and shook his hand.

"Andrei Belikov."


	7. Chapter 7

I froze. Did I hear him right?

"Excuse me?" I asked, almost rudely. "Belikov?"

He smiled and laughed, nodding his head.

"So…you're his…" I trailed off, guessing it, but I really hoped it wasn't.

"His father." He finished, and I felt faint. I didn't really think he would want to see his father after just waking up…

"And you come from Russia?" I asked, hiding my shock.

He laughed, and nodded again. "I thought it was about time to visit him, you know, after I heard what happened. Then, I'm on my way too see him, and I run into his love. How sweet it that!"

I started shaking my head to myself. Crap, this was a twist.

"Are you sure he wants to see you?" I asked, this time it was definitely rude. I was thinking about what Dimitri had told me, about what this man had done too his mother….

"Excuse me?"

Confidence was building inside of me, and I smiled, slouching to one side like I was all that. "Well, I just figured since he wasn't too happy with you the last time he saw you…and he could kick your but here to china instead of just away now, well, aren't you scared?"

He looked stunned. "He told you?"

I nodded and smiled, fake.

He sighed. "And I really thought we hit it off. And now I have to be enemies with you too…I regret what I did to her. But I can't change the past. I was just hoping to patch up our family again. I hate being apart."

My disgust for this man couldn't help me feel sorry for him, if that was his true intentions.

"Then why didn't you go to _her_ first." He knew I was talking about Dimitri's mother.

He sighed. "I thought about that, but you know that Dimitri is sort of the pride of their whole family, and I figure, I make friends with him, I make friends with my family again."

I didn't talk. I was speechless. I knew this wasn't his intentions. He was a scumbag, a freak, and all he wanted to do was hurt their family even more. If I could help it, I would stop that.

"I don't think it's your family anymore." I said. "As soon as you did that to them, it left scars."

"What would you know?" he spat. "You're not in this family, yet."

"But I loved them more than you ever did. And I won't let them get hurt anymore."

His hand came for me, and slapped me on the face with such strength, that I fell to the ground. My mouth was bleeding out of the corner, and I couldn't think straight. He grabbed my arm, and gave it a twist. I screamed in pure agony, but he didn't stop. I heard a sickening crack from my arm, and he dropped me into the dirt again.

He kicked my ribcage before walking off, carelessly.

I looked over at my arm just for a second, and I wasn't a doctor, but I didn't think my am was meant to bend that way.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought he had finished with me. I was so stupid. He stood with me to his back, his hands on his hips, starring at something in the distance. On my 'good hand', which had scratches and bruises covering it, I knelt up on it to look at him. Pain was shooting through me, but I would never cry. Showing my weakness is never a good thing.

"What to do with you now." He mumbled. I hated him, I really did. He was talking about killing me, I could feel it in my gut, and I knew there was maybe one more chance. And I really didn't like it.

"Let me go." I said. He turned around with a wicked smile on his face. I was going to try reasoning with him. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone. You can walk away a free man if you walk away right now. You can be forgiven."

He laughed. "I don't need to be forgiven." He spat in my face, and I wiped it away dramatically.

His top lip curled. I couldn't believe I thought he was cute.

He picked me up by my collar. He was stronger than I thought, and I thought he was bulky. You know, I wasn't certain, but I was pretty sure I was going to die now. Hunted Dimitri as a Strigoi, and I get beaten by his Dhampir father…

I looked again. No, he was certainly not Dhampir, because around his eyes was a small bit of red. Like someone had punched him in the eye or something. But it was covered with make-up.

Even though I was going to die, and I could barely speak, I still kept myself together, acting brave.

"You know, maybe you should get your mommy to teach you how to apply foundation. It's all in one place. Around your _eyes_."

He shook his head with a smile on his face. I knew that's why I didn't trust him.

"You're a smart cookie."

I didn't even know he was going to do it. I wasn't sure he was serious. But he did. He flung me, in the direction he was facing before, into a brick wall. Yes, he was definitely stronger than I had thought, because behind me, the bricks smashed, and I was buried in their remains. One word was playing in my head.

_Dimitri._


	9. Chapter 9

**ARGH! Sorry guys! I totally mucked it all up! MY sister was on the computer when I was about to update this chapter. I forgot about it, then I thought I posted it and….err! So, here's the real chapter nine! Sorry, and thanks to filly8 for spotting it! I owe you!**

**Lauren~**

DPOV

I was glad to wake up, but I would have liked to wake up to someone I knew very well. Hint, hint, Rose. But, apparently, no one had seen her. Maybe she was busy, I mean, because of me, she was probably very far behind on her work.

The person I woke up too, I despised. Uh! Why, after all these years, would my father come back? I still didn't like him, trust him, or respect him, but I wasn't about to just send him off. I mean, he had come all the way from Russia after all.

"Where's Rose?" I asked for the twelfth time, not that I was counting.

The doc sighed. "Did she pick that up from you? No one has seen her."

I sighed and fell back into the pillow. I would look for her myself, but of course, I was stuck in a hospital bed until they were assured that I was Dhampir and not Strigoi anymore.

God, I missed my Roza.

LPOV

Christian and I were closer than ever. He had forgiven me for acting like that, on both occasions, and we decided to go for a walk. It was really peaceful. We held hands, laughed, talked, and all the goo-goo stuff that Rose hated for some reason.

Christian stopped, and when I kept walking, he tugged on my hand. I wasn't interested in that yet, though. I was looking at the giant brick wall that collapsed.

"Lissa…" he urged, and I pulled him up to me. I grabbed a hold of his head, and made sure he saw the wall. He gasped, I let go.

He ran back to whatever he was on about before, dragging me along.

I saw what he was on about then. Blood. Lots of it. I screamed for someone to help us, and sure enough, someone came. I just wasn't expecting it to be Dimitri, since he only just got out of hospital.

"Princess…" he started, running towards us. He saw what was on the ground, and Christian pulled me away, letting Dimitri investigate.

"Blood." Christian said, even though it was obvious.

He shook his head. "Dhampir. There's a lot of it here too…..Who's would it be?"

I looked back over at the wall, just in time to see the pile of bricks move.

I screamed. There was something under there; probably whatever spilled this blood. God knows who's it is, or if they were dead or not.

Dimitri put himself in front of us and the bricks, his stake at the ready.

An arm came out of the bricks, covered in cuts that were bleeding blood. I relaxed a little. Strigoi would have gotten to us now, and the wards were up…

A head popped out of the bricks, again, covered in blood. I couldn't tell who it was. I felt faint, but I heard Dimitri whisper.

"Rose…"

DPOV

"Rose…" my heart stopped, and I dropped my stake. It was Rose.

I ran to her, telling Christian to get help before I did. The blood must have been Rose's, because I was sure all those cuts couldn't have come from the bricks alone. She wouldn't have survived. Someone had tried to kill her.

I pulled her up from the bricks, and I knew her arm had been broken. I wasn't sure it was meant to bend that way. She was falling out of consciousness, and I shook her, which seemed to work.

She never said anything while the doctor worked on her. I stood there, chewing my fingernail, watching her flinch every time the doctor cleaned a cut. She was brave.

Everything was going as well as it could, until the doctor asked her a very simple question.

"How do you feel, Rose?" she asked gently.

Rose stared at her with innocent confusion on her face. "Who's Rose?"

***

"What do you mean amnesia?" I asked, as if Dhampirs couldn't get it, even though they could.

"Exactly that. She has lost her memory."

Janine, Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Abe stood behind me. "Well get it back!" her mother screamed at the doctor. The doc looked calm.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Amnesia affects everyone differently. She'll get her memory back, but it all depends on if she gets it back in a day, or a year."

We all stared at her. This couldn't be happening. I hadn't seen Rose without thinking her as food since I got out of the hospital, and now I don't even gets to talk to her?! Out of question!

"The best thing for her is just to live her life she normally would, and maybe something will trigger the memories to come back. But, you will need to introduce her to things, and to yourselves to start off with."

"So, she doesn't remember anything?" Lissa asked, in her small squeaky voice.

The doctor shook her head. "She may remember the odd memory, but other than that, no."

Andrei, err, my father came and stood next to me. He had a small smile on his face, which I didn't get at all, but I paid no attention to him. He didn't know her. I was pretty sure this place would tear apart without her, just like Christian had told me happened before.

Adrian took this to his advantage. Of course, we were saying this in front of her face.

"So," he started to her. "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head.

He smiled. "But how could you forget me? Me, Adrian Ivashkov? Your boyfriend?"

I yanked him back into the group by his collar. This wasn't the time to kill Adrian Ivashkov.

RPOV

The man stared at me. I knew who he was, in fact, he was the only person I knew, but I sure didn't trust him. The man who had tried to kill me. My life had started from there. I could remember nothing, although everyone kept calling me Rose. I was guessing that was my name. But that was all everyone told me. I stared at him, though. The monster. I wanted to tell everyone what happened, even if I didn't know they could do anything. I wanted to tell anyone I could, but when a nice looking lady asked me if I could remember anything, he looked at me expectantly.

"Well, there was one…" I started off, and he backed away from the group of people standing there. He put a hand to his throat, and mimicked a knife cutting through a throat. Yep, I was thinking that. I was going to die if I told.

But, they were looking at me still, and they knew now I had one memory. Problem was I couldn't remember anything else.

I stumbled. "Nothing." I said.

I was scared of this man, and I was very, very sure he didn't like me back.

The lady sighed. Another lady, from the group, stepped forward. "Rose, do you remember me?" she asked. I looked at her hard fro a second, but nothing came.

I shook my head, and her face fell. "I'm Janine Hathaway, you're mother." She tried again. I tried again, but I got the same results. I shook my head again.

The first nice lady stepped in. "Let's give her some space. Go back to your rooms, or wherever you're meant to be. Guardian Belikov, can I ask that you take care of her?"

A handsome guy, to old for me, nodded and smiled. "With my life." He said and offered his hand to me. I took it cautiously, and he helped me down from the hospital bed. I tried not to look at him, making sure I didn't stare at him, because honestly, I could stare at him all day and night and I wouldn't get bored.

I really shouldn't be thinking that about a guy that much older than me.

"Rose." The nice lady called my attention. "This is Dimitri Belikov, your teacher." A face crossed Mr. Belikov's face, almost a grimace, but a soft smile quickly replaced that when he saw I was looking at him.

"Hello, Mr. Belikov." I said with a sweet smile. I held out my hand. "I'm Rose. Rose…"

I looked back to the lady.

"Hathaway."

I turned back to him. "Rose Hathaway."

He smiled and took my hand, and as soon as we touched, bad images played in the back of my head. I had done this, to, _that man_. Memories flashed, and I felt some sort of hope, but no. They were ones that I couldn't tell. Bad ones. My smile disappeared, and I let out a small gasp, and everyone looked at me. I snatched my hand away, and looked at him.

"Sorry." Was that all I could say? They were still looking at me. "I'm fine."

Dimitri had out back his sweet smile. He placed his hand on my back, and he led me out to show me the school.

***

It was a nice school, I had to admit. I couldn't believe that I had spent all those years here, and I still hadn't remembered it. When I told, Mr. Belikov about that, he shook his head and explained about how I left with my best friend, Lissa.

"Who's Lissa? Apart from her being my best friend?"

He nodded. "Her real name is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. She was the girl in there with the blonde curls."

I could remember her. I had thought she was pretty.

He brang me to a particular part of the school.

"Where is this?" I asked, tracing the wall with my finger.

"The gym. You train here."

"Train?"

He nodded. "To kill Strigoi." He was saying it as if it was obvious, and then looked at me again. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

I shook my head sadly. "I wish I did. But I think you're lying to me, Mr. Belikov. You say I train to kill, but why would I do that? I love every living creature."

He sighed and led me in, like this wasn't who I was.

The gym seemed so familiar. One memory came back to me. The storage closet was especially familiar, for some reason. I plopped myself on a couch, not really caring which one it was. I had had enough of this.

"Tell me about me." I said in a small voice. He looked taken aback, but did not hesitate.

He came and sat across from me, on another lounge.  
"You're a badass." He started off. "Everyone respects you…"

He started trailing off with what I was like. I was trying to catch everything, but it was hard. He was saying it in an adoring voice.

"Why are you such a big part of my life?" I asked. He looked confused. "I mean, everyone says that you're pretty much my whole life. I was just wondering, you know, you're just my teacher. Why would a teacher be such a huge part of my life?" he looked again. "No offence."

He smiled. "None taken. What do you know about your social life?"

I let out a big gust of air, like a breathing out sigh. "Well, Lissa's my best friend?"

He nodded. "Christian is her boyfriend." Nod. "Janine and Abe are y mother and father." Nod. "And Adrian is my boyfriend."

He shook his head. "He's not."

"He lied to me?" I asked. I mean, I had lost my memory, I wasn't stupid.

He nodded.

I sighed. "Of course."

He nodded again. "Do you want to know who your real boyfriend is?"

I nodded. At least I could trust Mr. Belikov. I mean he was so friendly, and….

He kissed me. I was into it. The kiss was filled with so much of…everything. I couldn't explain it. But, when I realized I was kissing my teacher…

I broke off and coughed three times, turning away from him. I started shaking my head.

"No, n-n-n-no. You-I-err…." I pointed to him and me alternatively. "Teacher….student….twenty-four…..seventeen….how did I know that?" I shook my head again. "No….that's just…….sick." I turned to him. I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "Sorry. But, I'm….freaking out. I am not going out with my teacher. I can't be. That's not me."

He didn't say anything, and I was silently thanking him for that.

The next thing that came out of my mouth was something that I couldn't control, and something that would end my life.

"This is all your father's fault!" I shouted. "He's the one that did this too me!"

I slapped my hand to my mouth and turned the other way. It hurt, because of my cuts, but I couldn't care less.

"Rose?" he asked in shock. "What did my father do?"

I didn't know how to respond. I had said too much, and of course my instinct was to run out of the gym. And that's exactly what I did. I hid in the holly bushes around the corner of the gym, and he ran right past me. When I was sure he couldn't catch my anymore, I stepped out quietly…..right into the arms of a killer.

**OH! Cliff hanger! Oh well, no matter, I should be updating pretty soon. Keep an eye out!**


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

Tears were running down my face. He was going to hurt me. He was going to hurt me. That was all I could think. Maybe, he wouldn't hurt me as much if I apologized. I decided to try that tactic, more sobbing that apologizing.

"I'm……so….sorry….please….it just…….slipped out..." I said, sobbing in between each word.

"You told him." He said. "And now, you're going to die. And him."

Like he was called, Mr. Belikov ran towards us. The man was holding me by the throat, just as he did the first time. Funny, we seemed to be in the same place, too. The still hadn't fixed the wall yet.

When Mr. Belikov saw us, he looked startled, but was alert. The man made me turn to face Mr. Belikov, with a knife at my throat. I didn't even know he had that.

"Come any closer, and I will kill her boy."

I nodded my head. "Not for my sake, Mr. Belikov, for yours. He's cruel. He's evil." His grip tightened on me so I couldn't breathe. "Help me." I whimpered.

"I'm his father." The man said. "I would have thought you would remember."

I shook my head. Mr. Belikov looked at me. "You know what to do, Rose. You are such a good student. You might not remember, but it's natural. You can do it. It's in your blood, not in your mind."

I tried to struggle out of it, but that knife was too threatening. It started cutting into my throat, the blood trickling down my throat. I screamed in pain, even though I could have handled it without.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, and in my surprise, he did, flinging me into the wall again. Well, not the wall, but the bricks. My head hit the bricks with a loud bang, so I was pretty sure I was going to have a headache in the morning.

Just lightly, I saw back over there, that that man…no Andrei was moving in on…on….

Dimitri. I grabbed a brick

Even though every part of me hurt, I ran, I ran as fast as I could to them. Dimitri looked worried, but I knew him better than that. He was worried for me. I was sure of it. He stood his ground, and Andrei lunged.

But I was quicker. I threw the brick, hitting Andrei's head in mid strike. He fell within a metre of Dimitri. Dimitri looked confused, but then he looked up at me.

"Next time, you should try to save yourself, comrade." I smiled. He just looked at me, which was confusing for me now.

"Rose?" he asked, as if I wasn't there.

I hesitated, but smiled again. "Yap.'

I moved in closer to him. "Wait." He said, putting his hand up. "First you got to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What colour is the sky? He asked.

I frowned but immediately said. "Blue, but sometimes, like when there are clouds, it can be grey or white. Then again, at night, it is black with little white dots."

He frowned and smiled. "The ground?"

"Well, that depends. Green and brown, mostly, but there can be all different sorts of colours, since there is more than one thing on the ground."

He smiled. "Your best friend?"

"Lissa."

"Boyfriend?"

"You. What's going on? Have you lost your memory or something?"

He laughed. "One more." He pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Your pain in the ass?"

I laughed then too. "Adrian."

He sighed in relief. "You're back." He said and came and hugged me.

"What…I…I didn't go anywhere." I said, but hugged him back anyway.

He pulled back to look at me. "You don't remember?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled and kiss my cheek. "Nothing at all."


	11. AN

Sorry! I forgot to post chapter nine. I have posted it now, so if you haven't read it, please do. That explains everything. SORRY! Argh! I can't believe I forgot to do that!

Thanks filly8.

Lauren~


	12. Chapter 11

"So, wait, I had amnesia?" I asked incredibly. I still couldn't remember anything. All I remembered was getting pushed into the brick wall by Dimitri's father, then getting out, thinking that he had gone after Dimitri. Turns out Dimitri had been awake for a while, which really sucks. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have him back, but I would have liked to have been there, well, at least, remember it.

Dimitri nodded. "You were so strange. I couldn't believe you didn't remember anything."

We were all sitting for dinner, pizza in my room. I was leaning on Dimitri from the front like a chair. Christian and Lissa were there too, and Adrian, to much of Dimitri's dislike. But I didn't care who was here, so long as they were people I knew.

"You were so funny!" Christian laughed. "You called Dimitri 'Mr. Belikov'!"

I laughed and looked behind me at Dimitri. He nodded and hugged me.

They were telling me about my time like that, and I was pretty interested in the whole conversation. It was the weirdest thing not remembering these memories, even though I got a sensation of Déjà vu.

"So, what now?" I asked. "Is this the end of everything interesting?"

Dimitri shook his head. "I don't think so, not yet. I mean, my father is still Strigoi, and out there. He ran away before I could get to him. Then, you still have to graduate, which should be fun. Then," he sighed. "There is still the court….not over yet." He concluded.

"That's good." I decided. "So long as non of us get separated again."

I looked at everyone, and they all had smiles on their faces, apart from Adrian. I guess I knew why. After all that craziness, everything, he still hadn't got his date.

*****

****

***

**

*

But that was short lived, when I dreamt. I looked down on me, in an elegant, red dress. Him, in a tuxedo. This was his date.

I smiled. "Welcome." He said and took my hand. He led me to a chair that appeared out of nothing.

I laughed. We did that quite a bit that night. This was a second choice than the real thing for him, but at least it was something.

I finally forgave myself for making promises I couldn't keep, and swore to myself, that I would never do that ever again.


	13. THE END! :

**Well, this is the end :( but don't worry! The next story I write will be the next one to this. "Yay!"**

**I would like to thank everyone who has commented on my story. I do this for you!**

**Really sad that this is ending, but excited that a new one to begin.**

**See y'all at me next story!**

**!~~Lauren~~!**


End file.
